


Falling

by Kayim



Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 13:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13525446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: There’s no need for her to be on the roof, but she’s there.





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: Leverage, Parker, rooftops in the rain

There’s no need for her to be on the roof, but she’s there.

She stands right on the edge, confident enough in her balance that she has no fear of falling. It’s raining hard, and she watches as the drops fall past her, plummeting to the ground. From this distance she can’t see them bounce as they hit the road, but she knows they must be.

She wonders what it would feel like to be a drop of rain, falling without anything to stop her.

It’s tempting some days, but she won’t do it. Not while she has her team.


End file.
